nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Naked Brothers Band
03.02.2007 (Nickelodeon) 20.10.2007 (Nick) }} The Naked Brothers Band (Alternativ: The Naked Brothers Band - Junge Rockstars Privat) ist eine US-amerikanische Dokumentation-Serie über die gleichnamige Band aus den Jahre 2007 bis 2009. Sie startete am 3. Februar 2007 in den USA auf Nickelodeon. In Deutschland wurde die Serie auf Nick Deutschland erstmals am 20. Oktober 2007 ausgestrahlt. Bisher lief in Deutschland nur die erste Staffel. Die Serie zählte in den USA zu den erfolgreichsten Kindersendungen für sechs bis 14-jährige. Die Premiere sahen 3,8 Millionen Zuschauer. Damit erreichte Nickelodeon die höchsten Einschaltquoten seit sieben Jahren. Benjamin Toff, „Idol“ Chrushes The Competition, The New York Times, 8. Februar 2007, zuletzt gesehen am 15. Mai 2009The Naked Brothers Band auf Poptower.com, poptower.com, zuletzt gesehen am 13. Mai 2009 Eine einfache Folge dauert ca. 30 Minuten.Jonathan Takiff, The Naked Brothers Band: Dressed for kid-rock and success, Philadelphia Daily News, 14.November 2008 Die Serie wurde nicht um eine vierte Staffel verlängert. Handlung Nat (9) und Alex (6) Wolff sind Brüder und spielen schon seit dem Vorschulalter in einer gemeinsamen Band. [ …] Die Serie begleitet die beiden bei ihren Proben, Konzerten, Interviews und zeigt sie mit ihren äußerst prominenten Fans u.a. Uma Thurman, Julianne Moore und Cyndi Lauper, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen einen Plausch mit den kessen Jungs abzuhalten. Dabei bekommt der Zuschauer auch Einblicke in Nats und Alex’ Privatleben. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Regelmäßige Nebenrollen Gastauftritte Dazu kommen noch Gastauftritte von Stars aus Musik, Film, Fernsehen und Sport meist als sie selbst u.a. Natasha Bedingfield, Mitchie Brusco (jüngster Skateboardprofi der USA), Phil Collins, Miranda Cosgrove, David Desrosiers, Snoop Dogg, Tobin Esperance, Jules Feiffer, Whoopi Goldberg, Tony Hawk, Victoria Justice, Simon Kirke, Cyndi Lauper, George Lopez, Joel Madden, Scott Martin, Julianne Moore, Matt Pinfield, Keli Price (Bobby Love), Tony Shalhoub und Uma Thurman.Naked Brothers Band on Nickelodeon Cast & Details, TVGuide.com, zuletzt gesehen am 26. Mai 2009 Crew * Director: ** Polly Draper (die meisten Episoden) ** Melanie Mayron (weitere Episoden) ** Jonathan Judge (drei weitere Episoden und eine besondere in Staffel 2) * Drehbuch: ** Polly Draper (die meisten Episoden) ** Magda Liolis (andere Episoden) ** Will McRobb und Chris Viscardi (Staffel 1: Episode 11 und 12) * Creator: Polly Draper * Executive Producer: ** Polly Draper (alle Episoden) ** Albie Hecht (aller Episoden) * Musik Supervisor: Michael Wolff (alle Episoden) * Musikproduzent: ** Michael Wolff (alle Episoden) ** Michael A. Levine (alle Episoden) * Co-Executive Producer: Michael Wolff (alle Episoden) * Consulting Producer: Tim Draper (alle Episoden) * Hersteller: ** Ken H. Keller (alle Episoden) ** Caron Rudner - Keller (alle Episoden) * Director of Photography: Ken H. Keller (alle Episoden) * Line Producer: Caron Rudner - Keller (alle Episoden) * Herausgeber: Craig Cobb (alle Episoden) * Extra Castings: ** Tuffy Questall (alle Episoden) ** Serena Stanley (alle Episoden) * Casting Directors: ** Sharon Lieblein (alle Episoden) ** Lauren Maxwell - Scott (alle Episoden) * Art Department: Craig Cobb (alle Episoden) * Komponist (music score): ** Nat Wolff (die meisten Songs) ** Alex Wolff (weitere Songs) Geschichte und Idee Im Sommer 2004 drehte Polly Draper The Naked Brothers Band: Der Film. Draper, die Mutter von Nat und Alex Wolff schrieb das Drehbuch, führte Regie und war als Produzentin tätig. 2005 lief die Independent-Produktion als Beitrag beim Hamptons International Filmfestival, und gewann dort den Zuschauerpreis für den besten Familienfilmbeitrag. Albie Hecht, Vorstand bei Nickelodeon Networks und Produzent der Serie, war unter den Zuschauern und erkannte das Potential dieser Idee. Nickelodeon übernahm das Konzept mit geringfügigen Änderungen. Zum Start 2007 wurde den Serienentwicklern vorgeworfen, die erfolgreiche Disneyproduktion Hannah Montana mitMiley Cyrus zu kopieren. Das konnte Draper weit von sich weisen, da der Film bereits 2005 auf dem Hamptons International Filmfestival lief, lange bevor Hannah Montana ihre Fernsehpremiere hatte. Schnell entwickelte sich The Naked Brothers Band zum Quotenhit. Um den Serienstart zu bewerben, wurden im Internet Musikvideos der NBB angeboten. Die Videos wurden elf Millionen mal abgerufen und die Wolff-Brüder noch vor dem Start der Serie bekannt.Suzanne C. Ryan, Getting with the programm, Boston Globe, 7. Januar 2007, zuletzt gesehen 13. Mai 2009 Draper sagte dazu in einem Zeitungsinterview: ::„They were so excited. The Show hasn´t aired yet and now, walking down the street, kids are calling out their names. They can´t believe it.“ Übersetzung: „Sie waren so aufgeregt. Die Show wurde bis jetzt nicht ausgestrahlt, wenn sie auf der Straße gehen rufen Kinder ihre Namen. Sie können es nicht glauben.“ Musik Das Wesentliche und das Besondere an NBB ist die Musik. Texte und Melodien der NBB Lieder stammen ausschließlich von Nat Wolff, einige schrieb sein Bruder Alex. Musik von Kindern für Kinder. Es gab Gerüchte, dass der Vater der Beiden, der Jazz-Pianist und Bandleader Michael Wolff, bei den NBB-Ohrwürmern wie „I Don´t Want To Go To School“, „Eventually“ oder „Blueberry Cotton“ als Ghostwriter mitgewirkt hat. Diese wurden nicht bestätigt.. Nat Wolff, der meist am heimischen Piano seine Lieder komponiert, hat klare Regeln, dazu gehört, dass seine Eltern nicht seine Texte beschneiden.Jaques Steinberg, Famous for Playing Rock Stars, The New York Times, 22. September 2007, zuletzt gesehen am 13. Mai 2009 Michael Wolff sagte dazu in einem Zeitungsinterview, Nat habe bei Musik seinen eigenen Kopf. „It´s art, we don´t interfere.“ Übersetzung: „Es ist Kunst, wir mischen uns nicht ein.“ Die ersten Lieder, wie „Crazy Car“ zählen zum sogenannten Bubblegumpop. Dieses Genre trifft auf viele neue Veröffentlichungen wie im Album'' „I Don´t Want To Go To School“'' nicht mehr zu. Die Musik wurde rockiger, und die Texte befassen sich ernsthaft mit den Problemen Heranwachsender wie „Face In The Hall“. Einzelnachweise en:The Naked Brothers Band (TV series) Kategorie:Shows